Various types of drinking containers, and in particular closeable drinking containers, are known. They are generally made up of a cup part having a handle, and an attachable lid element that has two lid portions that are rotatable relative to each other. A pivotable upper lid portion has openings that may be brought into alignment with openings in the lower lid portion, thereby allowing liquid to flow therethrough, or that may be brought out of alignment with each other to prevent liquid from flowing therethrough.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,171,060 describes one type of conventional drinking mug having two diametrically opposed drinking openings. The drinking openings are situated in a lower lid and have sealing covers. The sealing covers are situated below the drinking openings in the receiving chamber of the drinking mug and can swivel into the receiving chamber. More specifically, the sealing covers are swivellable through the drinking openings in the lower lid and into the receiving chamber in which the drinking liquid is stored. In this manner, the sealing covers swivel so as unblock the drinking openings, using bevels that are situated on the upper lid.
German Patent No. DE 199 25 761 A1 describes another type of conventional drinking mug having an insertable upper lid. The insertable upper lid has flow-through openings situated at its edge. The flow-through openings interact with a flat, ring-like rib. The flat, ring-like rib is situated below the upper lid and has two opposite-disposed orifices for allowing liquid to pass through. The rib functions equivalently to a lower lid having a large, centrally situated, circular opening. The upper lid is rotatably supported by a receiving ring, which is situated in the plane of the lid, between the rib and the drinking rim, and interacts with a groove on the edge of the upper lid.
However, these conventional drinking containers have several disadvantages. For instance, many conventional drinking containers are not sufficiently leakproof. Furthermore, many conventional drinking containers, particularly those conventional drinking containers that have upper-lid actuating elements that project out beyond the drinking rim, can not be effectively locked. Consequently, these conventional drinking containers may be opened unintentionally. Still further, these conventional drinking containers are not suitable for carbonated beverages. Specifically, and as illustrated by the drinking container shown and described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,171,060, when a sufficiently large pressure is built up in the chamber of the drinking mug, the upper lid does not adequately seal and can be inadvertently detached or propelled away from the mug in an unchecked manner.
Furthermore, these conventional drinking containers do not provide a satisfactory level of drinking comfort. In particular, most conventional drinking containers have drinking openings positioned on small surfaces, or provide narrow slots or partially-covered openings through which the drinking liquid may be extracted. For instance, and as illustrated by the drinking container shown and described in German Patent No. DE 199 25 761 A1, when the upper lid is in an open, drinking position, the drinking openings remain partially blocked and or covered by the sealing element, thereby hindering the flow of liquid therethrough.
Thus, there is a need for an improved dispensing device, and in particular, an improved dispensing device that is suitable for dispensing carbonated beverages.